


[podfic] all of these problems (they're all in your head)

by Annapods



Series: anna's fave covers [3]
Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Peter Parker can see the red strings of fate that connect lovers for everyone but himself.Gwen Stacy had no string, and Peter thought that meant she could be his, but then she died. So when he remembered that Johnny Storm also had no string... Peter could be sure of only one thing:Having no string meant you were supposed to die, and Peter was not going to let Johnny Storm die.written by mizzy





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [all of these problems (they're all in your head)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069700) by [Mizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizzy/pseuds/Mizzy). 



> for the character death square

[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/aotptaiyh) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/l6wlq80r2zljfg0/AABPTXZzlNjRC_KrWZnW1s8Fa?dl=0)

Part 1

Part 2

Part 3

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for listening !


End file.
